EF-2000 Typhoon
The flagship 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter of the European Union, the EF-2000 is a TSF born from the need for a unified force in Europe against the encroaching BETA. History After the failure of Operation Palaiologos in 1978, the United Kingdom, Federal Republic of Germany, French Republic, and other European NATO nations agreed to cooperative development of TSFs to replace the F-5-based Tornado-series, Mirage-series, and F-4 Phantom, as a means to strengthen the European Union against BETA assaults. In 1980 this program began under the title of the European Combat Tactical Surface Fighter (ECTSF). By 1985, using data obtained in Operation Palaiologos, the ECTSF program goal shifted to that of Hive infiltration capability, including combat in crowded Hive conditions and avoiding Laser-class BETA attacks with high mobility. These requirements were similar to those of the F-15 Eagle for which development had started at the same time. The ECTSF was originally to be a 2nd generation TSF of equal capability to the F-15, but the withdrawal of France from the ECTSF program in 1985, due to their disagreement regarding the type of main engine for the ECTSF's Jump Units to be used, delayed development according to the original schedule and specifications. Due to the combat successes of the F-15 and American attempts to export the Eagle, participating countries began to doubt the purpose of the ECTSF program, leading to the suggestion of West Germany's withdrawal in 1986. With the brunt of development taking place in Britain, the EU announced that the ECTSF would shift to a high-mobility-oriented 3rd generation machine in 1987. Several ESFP (Experimental Surface Fighter Program) prototypes were produced for technical demonstration in 1994; their high performance in actual combat under the banner of the ''Rain Dancers'' Squadron managed to convince the ECTSF's contributing countries to remain part of the program. These models were used for continued development until pre-production trials started in 1998, and production deployment of the EF-2000 finally started in May, 2000. The Typhoon is equipped with sharpened components, made from Super Carbon, on a large number of parts across its body, including the head, forearms, shoulder armor, knee armor, and feet, aspects that aid during high-speed maneuvering in combat against BETA, particularly in dismembering Tank-class that stray too close. The head, shoulder, and forearm blades in particular also function as aerodynamic control surfaces, improving its mobility. In another similar design trait to Soviet TSFs, it has a forehead bow for main sensor protection. Like other 3rd generation TSFs, its Jump Units use Super Carbon wings, improving their damage resilience. Because of these close-combat capabilities, it was suspected that the Empire of Japan offered technical assistance for the ECTSF in the form of 3rd generation TSF frame data, due to its similar research requirements for its own 3rd generation TSF development, but the truth of this claim remains unknown. Deployment in parade state.]]The ESFP would first be used as part of the UN forces in Europe by the ''Rain Dancers'' Squadron, under the auspices of the UK government, to demonstrate the capabilities of the ESFP in combat. From November, 1985 up until as late as May 25th, 2001, the ESFPs of the squadron engaged in combat against the BETA alongside the armed forces of other nations, proving the ESFP's worth in the heat of combat. As a production unit, the EF-2000 Typhoon has been adopted by much of the European Union, including West Germany's Bundeswehr, the United Kingdom, Italy, and Spain, as of 2001. In contrast, the French Army's counterpart to the EF-2000 is the Rafale, which they developed after the withdrawal of French involvement from the ECTSF program. |-| Alternative= Perhaps the most well-known Typhoons belong to the Federal Republic of Germany's 44th Tactical Armored Battalion, the JA44 Zerberus Bataillon. Due to the traditions of this unit, their Typhoons are seen in a variety of personal color schemes, including black, white, red, and cobalt-blue. In particular, Major Wilfried von Aichberger, of the JA44's first squadron Schwarze, pilots a jet-black Typhoon tuned for greater speed output, and its combat data has been used for evaluation purposes. The Typhoons of the JA44 have been deployed to numerous missions, across multiple battlefields, and alongside many allies; from Le Havre, France, in tandem with the Rafales of the French Army, to the region of Saxony in their homeland of West Germany, in concert with the Bundeswehr's own A-10C Thunderbolt IIs, and even on the far north seas surrounding BETA-occupied Stavanger, Norway, and alongside the MiG-29OVTs of the Nationale Volksarmee at Brunsbüttel, northern Germany,MLA Euro Front Duty LOST ARCADIA, pg. 58, TSFIA #60: Roter Kriegshammer. the Typhoons of the JA44 have performed admirably in all their combat missions without a major loss, attesting to the EF-2000's balanced design and construction. In 2004, a squadron of Typhoons were granted to the Empire of Japan for evaluation. The European Union is keen to export the EF-2000 and Japan is interested in deploying the Typhoon due to its comparable performance to the US F-35 Lightning II, as well as the EF-2000's similar design approach to Japanese TSFs; however, the difficulty of maintaining a European machine using Japanese technology remains a barrier to adoption. |-| Unlimited/The Day After= EF-2000s of the JA44 Battaillon were seen participating in the JFK Hive Operation. Other unmarked EF-2000s participated in the same operation, presumably from the remnants of other EU nations. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= EF-2000 TDA.png|The ESFP in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles: Rain Dancers. Zerberus EF-2000 White TDA.png|The EF-2000 in Zerberus colors, as it appeared in The Day After. EF-2000 Gray TDA.png|The standard Gray EF-2000 as it appeared in The Day After. |-|Lineart= Ef2000.jpg|EF-2000 of the JA44 Bataillon Zerberus. Schallbaron.jpg|EF-2000 of the JA44 Bataillon, Sonic Baron colors. Schwarzerkonigswolf.jpg|EF-2000 of the JA44 Bataillon, Schwarzekonigwolf colors. Weisswolf.jpg|EF-2000 of the JA44 Bataillon, Weißwolf colors. TyphoonRAF.jpg|EF-2000, British Army colors. |-|Gallery= Heavy metal il-friede.png|EF-2000s engaging in bombardment action. overlooking the hellgate.png|EF-2000s arrayed in parade state on the outskirts of Dover Base. 31DC5557.png|A group of Typhoons facing a laser barrage. In the grim darkness of 2000 there is only war.png|Pre-production EF-2000s undergoing environmental testing in a muddy area. Zerberus JFK Hive.png|JA44 EF-2000s during the JFK Hive Operation. References Category:TSF Category:The Euro Front Category:Rain Dancers Category:TSFIA